warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhammer Website Directory
The games, novels and short stories of Warhammer 40,000 take place in a dystopic science-fantasy universe with most stories set in the last days of the 41st Millennium, over 38,000 years in the future, where Mankind has settled more than a million worlds across the known galaxy. Most of humanity is united under the Imperium of Man, a brutal theocratic regime united in its worship of the divine Emperor of Mankind. Despite its size and power, the Imperium teeters on the brink of collapse due to a combination of escalating war, corruption, bureaucratic inefficiency, and technological stagnation. For as long as there has been a Warhammer 40,000 hobby, there have been unofficial fan-sites dedicated to everything Warhammer 40k. The following is a list of both official and unofficial resources, blogspots, and fan sites dedicated to the Warhammer 40k universe: Links Official Resources * [http://www.games-workshop.com Games Workshop] - Official website of Games Workshop, the developer and publisher of both Warhammer Fantasy and Warhammer 40,000 tabletop wargames, novels, short stories and video games. * [http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/#&panel1-1 Forge World] - A subsidiary company of Games Workshop that is dedicated to creating high-quality, exotic miniatures for passionate gamers as well as high-quality background rulebooks set in the Warhammer Fantasy Battle and Warhammer 40,000 fictional universes. * [http://www.blacklibrary.com/ The Black Library] - The Black Library is a division of Games Workshop which is devoted to publishing novels and audiobooks set in the Warhammer Fantasy Battle and Warhammer 40,000 fictional universes. * [http://www.specialist-arms.com/ Specialist Arms] - The website of of Games Workshop's Specialist Games range. This site exists as a rallying point for players and the communities of each of the seven Specialist Games, as well as games which may now be considered Specialist. Warhammer 40k Forums * [http://www.bolterandchainsword.com Bolter and Chainsword] - A great forum for almost all things Warhammer 40k. * [http://www.dakkadakka.com/dakkaforum/forums/list.page Dakka Dakka] - A very popular forum that contains all things Warhammer 40k. * [http://www.warseer.com/forums/forum.php Warseer] - Another well known Warhammer 40k forum. Horus Heresy Forums * [http://www.heresy-online.net/forums/index.php Heresy Online] - An excellent'' Horus Heresy'' universe forum that primarily focuses on everything related to the galactic civil war known as the Horus Heresy. * [http://z13.invisionfree.com/The_First_Expedition/index.php? The First Expedition] - Another excellent Horus Heresy universe forum that deals strictly with everything Horus Heresy related, hosted by Black Library's very own publisher Laurie Goulding. Warhammer 40k Blogs * [http://apocalypse40k.blogspot.com/ Apocalypse 40K] - Unofficial Warhammer 40,000 blogspot which contains news, rumours and resources for Warhammer 40K player. * [http://belloflostsouls.net/ Bell of Lost Souls] - Warhammer 40,000 and Warhammer Fantasy news, rumours and resources. * [http://natfka.blogspot.com/ Faeit 212: Warhammer 40k] - Another well known unofficial Warhammer 40k blogspot that brings you daily news and rumours. * [http://www.thebestwargame.com Best War Game] - A blog that focuses on Warhammer 40k battle experiences and tactics. * [http://www.greyknights.blogspot.com Grey Knights Blogspot'''l] - A Grey Knights veteran player shares his experiences in this Warhammer 40k blog. * [http://www.malleus.dk/ordo '''Ordo Malleus] - A website dedicated to the Dark Heresy Roleplaying Game. * How To Win at Warhammer 40k - An excellent blogspot that contains excellent resources for competitive Warhammer 40k players. * [http://creativetwilight.com Creative Twilight] - A blog with lots of hobby articles (modeling, sculpting, converting and painting), as well as editorials about Warhammer 40K. Warhammer 40k Resource Websites * [http://redelf.narod.ru/w40k_rules.html Red Elf] - A massive website that contains a plethora of older Warhammer 40k material and resources. * [http://realmofchaos80s.blogspot.com/2013/01/the-patriarch-interview-with-artist.html Realm of Chaos 80's] - A nostalgic look back at the earliest iteration of the Realms of Chaos books that were first printed in the mid-1980's as well as containing other older resources such as copies of The Citadel Journals modelling magazine. Warhammer 40k Wikis * [http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Main_Page The Lexicanum] - The largest and oldest Warhammer 40k Wiki project on the Web. It covers more topics, but in far less detail than the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki. * [http://wargametactics.com/ Wargame Tactics] - A wiki site with detailed tactics for Warhammer 40k and Fantasy Warhammer 40k Fanon Wikis *[[:w:c:wh40khomebrew|'Warhammer 40K Homebrew']] - A fan-based community that provides a place to display fan-created work for the Warhammer 40,000 universe of any type. It offers a supportive environment for all those who wise to create their own Warhammer 40,000 lore. International Warhammer 40k Wikis * [http://www.warhammer40.net Warhammer40.net] - An online Warhammer 40k Wiki project brought to you in Spanish. * [http://www.lacolmena.foros.ws La Colmena] - Spanish community of Warhammer 40,000 * [http://www.laposadadelfriki.com La Posada del Friki] - Spanish community of Warhammer 40,000 * [http://feq-40k.webnode.fr/ Association FEQ 40K France] - The French association that manages tournaments for Warhammer 40K ETC team qualification Tau Community Sites * [http://www.kovashtauva.com Kovash Tauva] - An online Tau community * [http://www.tauonline.org Tau Online] - Another Warhammer 40K online community that deals primarily with the Tau Empire. Warhammer 40k Miniatures * [http://eldritchepistles.blogspot.co.uk/ Eldritch Epistles] - The ruminations and revelations of a Citadel Miniatures collector which includes multiple galleries of exquisitely painted miniatures by such well known artists as Bryan Ansell and John Blanche . * [http://maxmini.eu/ Maximini] - A well-known manufacturer of fine gaming miniatures that provides an unofficial alternative outlet for Warhammer 40k enthusiasts. * [https://sites.google.com/site/pocketw40k/ Pocket Warhammer 40k] - Resource website intended to allow the adaption of the Warhammer 40k ruleset to 6mm Epic miniatures. * [http://www.warhammerbargains.com Warhammer Bargains] - An excellent website to find all the Warhammer you'll ever need! * [http://www.waylandgames.co.uk Waylandgames] - Discount Warhammer miniatures and other discount wargames. Warhammer 40k Armies * [http://chaos4kids.synthasite.com/ Chaos4Kids] - Web site that shows small examples of Forces of Chaos armies. Warhammer 40k Artists * [http://gothicpunk.tumblr.com/ Gothic Punk] - A blog collecting and celebrating the famous artist John Blanche, a British fantasy and science fiction illustrator and modeler whose style has greatly influenced the Warhammer 40K universe. This blog's attempted aim -- to create a comprehensive online collection of this prolific artist's work. * [http://www.adriansmith.co.uk/ Adrian Smith - Illustrator] - Official blog displaying the artwork of famous fantasy illustrator Adrian Smith. * [http://www.jonsullivanart.com/gallery-dates-copy.html The Art of Jon Sullivan (Archived)] - Official website displaying both fantasy and sci-fi illustrations, many of which has graced both Games Workshop novels and magazines. * [http://www.jonsullivanart.com/2014%20DIGITAL%20GALLERIES%20YEARS%20PAGE.htm The Art of Jon Sullivan (Updated)] - Updated website of talented artist Jon Sullivan. * [http://jonsullivanart.blogspot.com/ Jon Sullivan Cover Artwork (Blog)] - Blog by talented artist Jon Sullivan. * [http://www.christrevas.com/warhammer.html Chris Trevas] - Official website displaying the portfolio of artist Chris Trevas and his work. * [http://markmolnar.com/warhammer-40k/ Mark Molnar] - Official website displaying the fantasy artwork of famous illustrator Mark Molnar. Category:W Category:Games Workshop